Physical fitness is no more important today than it ever has been. However, in recent years the popularity of looking and feeling good has significantly increased, partly because we know how crucial being active is for our health, and also because of the influence of popular media. Conversely, not everyone takes a healthy, physical approach to get into or maintain their ideal shape; for example, many people engage in possibly dangerous diets, take diet pills, undergo potentially risky elective surgery, and use other seemingly unhealthy forms of weight-loss. Research shows that physical inactivity is the second leading preventable cause of death in the United States. Despite this fact, there are a number of reasons people do not employ this nourishing and natural approach to staying alive and healthy.
In the hustle and bustle of today's society, taking the time to be physically active, much less to exercise is not always convenient or feasible, despite it's value. It's hard to find time to make it to a gym, especially with a full-time job, a family, and/or other civil or extracurricular commitments. Even for those who don't have so many commitments, gyms may be pricey for those on a tight budget, or intimidating and uncomfortable for those who are self-conscious about working out in front of others. Not everyone lives in close proximity to a gym, which can also pose a problem. For those who desire to run or play sports outside to stay in shape, their environment may not be conducive to such activities (e.g.: climate and weather, safety of neighborhood or terrain, adequate daylight, etc.) For those who have the desire to workout at home, an at-home gym may be satisfactory. However, such equipment may be expensive and bulky. Another disadvantage to at home, or other gyms may be that the equipment is not versatile enough, especially for those on a time crunch; different machines target different muscle groups which can make a workout last longer. Equipment may also take up vast amounts of space (in the home, for example.) Also, not all people desire to lift weights—some may find it difficult, painful, or unsafe. This is especially the case for children and the elderly, whose physical fitness is important as well. In addition, some people don't like the idea of building large muscle, especially women, and desire only to take on aerobic activity. Engaging in only cardiovascular fitness is not always wise, as maintaining lean muscle increases metabolism, strengthens bone, and relieves pressure from joints and tendons. It is important to at least do some sort of resistance training to engage and tone the muscles. Properly performed, resistance training can provide significant functional benefits and improvement in overall health and well-being.
A non-weight bearing, safe and simple method of resistance training is through the use of exercise tubes that tone, stretch, and strengthen muscle, as well as elevate heart-rate. Exercise tubing consists of elastic tubes with handles that can substitute for free weights or machines. They come in various thicknesses to increase the tension (and are usually different colors to denote the tension). Exercise tubes are an inexpensive and versatile way to get started or maintain resistance exercise. Many exercises may be done with them, and they may even be used in a sitting position if the user doesn't get around very well on their feet. Another benefit to using resistance tubing is that it allows one to workout while simultaneously assuming other activities such as driving, working on a computer, or watching television. They are portable and may be packed conveniently in luggage bags for vacation, or left at the office for an occasional set of biceps curls when no one is looking! They don't dent the floor if you drop them as heavy weights do. They may also be stored easily in a drawer, closet, or other convenient, out-of-the-way location. Exercise tubing may be easily accessible at local superstores and sporting good stores.
In spite of the benefits outlined above, there are still a few flaws associated with not the exercise tubing itself, but more so to the equipment currently available. Because of the design and nature of exercise tubing, a few muscle groups are neglected by the currently available art. For instance, the neck and hands.
The neck is a very important muscle to keep strong and flexible. The neck area is prone to injury from sports, car accidents, improper sleeping positions, sitting and holding the head incorrectly or for too long while reading or working at a desk, inactivity in general, and moving to quickly, to name a few. The neck holds much of the physical stress of the body and the weight of the head and gets fatigued easily. The neck also is effected by emotional stress from headaches, sleeplessness and restlessness, which may result in neck spasms. If the muscles of the neck are not strong, even more strain is put on the neck, which leads to a never ending cycle of neck pain and full body problems originating at the neck. While there are machines and devices designed to exercise the neck, most are impractical, sometimes unsafe, awkward, embarrassing, or lack versatility. Even those devices comprising exercise tubing are flawed in that they are uncomfortable, hard to keep from rolling around or off the neck, and sometimes put even more stress on the neck and can potentially cause more harm than good. Also, current devices to work the neck deem inadequate in their ability to work other muscles of the body, which may be inconvenient for those who, as mentioned above, are already restricted on their ability or time to engage in fitness activities.
Regarding the hands, contraptions designed to work these muscles are few and far between. Strengthening the hands is not only for post-trauma rehabilitation, but may also prevent impairment of functionality. Exercising the hands may strengthen grip, increase dexterity, and improve mobility of the wrist. It promotes coordination, increase of range of motion, neuromuscular and balance training aid, aid in recovery, and may even reduce or prevent Carpal Tunnel Syndrome and arthritis symptoms. Currently, no exercise tubing devices are designed to work these important, but very often forgotten muscles, and especially while simultaneously working other muscles of the body, such as the arms, or even neck, as well.
Therefore, what is needed is a devise that is designed for the multipurpose exercising of all muscle groups of the body, including the neck and hands, that still encompasses the rest of the benefits of the current art. For instance, a device is needed that is inexpensive, simple to use, easily available, versatile in the location where the exercises may be performed and practical to use for persons of all shapes, sizes and ages, that is functional for those both extremely fit as well as unfit.